Return to the Labyrinth
by MrsJareth
Summary: Sarah is now 22 and has a child of her own, but her journey to the Labyrinth is still on her mind. What will happen when she returns?
1. Sarah's Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own Labyrinth (although I do own the special addition DVD), nor do I own Jennifer Connelly, nor David Bowie. (although I will once I get his wife Iman out of the way…bwa ha ha ha!)

Return to the Labyrinth

Sarah sat in the parlor, gently rocking Anna, while she reminisced. Did it ever really happen? It all seemed so real. Hoggle, Ludo…Jareth. But why did it really matter? It had been eight years since her trip to the Labyrinth. Yet it was still on her mind. She was twenty-two and had a baby girl, Anna. Anna was almost a year old and Toby was now nine.

"Sarah, Sarah, can I hold the baby, please?" Toby gave Sarah those huge, blue, puppy eyes. With those freckles and blonde hair, how could she say no?

"Sure, Toby, but be sure to be careful. She's still asleep," Sarah replied as she handed Anna to Toby. She stared down at Anna. Anna looked just like Sarah when she was a baby. She had her father's eyes, though…one bright blue, the other, hazel.

Her father and Sarah's husband, James Flanges, had passed away almost two years ago due to a freak car accident in the winter. It was only a couple weeks after Sarah had conceived. They were so much in love, Sarah barely stayed alive after he died. All she had left now was Anna and their house. She now lived in the house she grew up in. Her parents had moved to a larger house, a few blocks away and then sold her their old house. Sarah's old room was now Anna's and her parent's was hers.

"Sarah were here," said a man. The man was Sarah's father, come to pick up Toby.

"How was he?" inquired her stepmother.

"Excellent, as usual," replied Sarah. Watching Toby was no chore for her. In fact, it was kind of fun. It helped keep her mind busy, off James.

They all had some tea and cakes while Sarah rocked Anna and they talked over their days. Sarah's father and stepmother were soon going on a trip to the Caribbean, a cruise.

"Wow, Mom, a cruise, that's big," said Sarah

"I got a recent raise at the law firm," she replied.

"No kidding!"

"Actually, Sarah," said her father," We were hoping you could look after Toby."

"WHAT? I'm not going?" cried Toby.

"No sweetie, this is a special time for your father and me," said her stepmother. It was their tenth anniversary.

"Why don't you go out and play in the snow for a bit?" said Sarah.

"Oh fine," he said as he moped out.

"I would love to watch him," said Sarah.

"Excellent. We'll drop him off next Monday," said her stepmother, staring at her watch. "We'd better get going. I've got to go the company Holiday dinner at five."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow to get things figured out for next week," said Sarah.

"Sure will, Sare-bear," said her father.

Sarah smiled, "You haven't called me that in years."

They kissed Sarah and Anna and said their goodbyes and Sarah took Anna up to her bedroom.

"You are my little angel, Anna," said Sarah as she laid Anna down and stroked her smooth face.

She walked out into her room and slipped off her shirt.

"Eeh," she said as a shiver went down her spine. Someone had opened the window. But who? Perhaps the cold wind simply blew it open, she thought. She closed the windows and then remembered when a man with a blazing stare once stood at them. The man was Jareth, the Goblin King.

End of Chapter One!

This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind! I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. Review and we'll find out! Thanks. o

mrsjareth


	2. How It Began

Return to the Labyrinth

Chapter 2: How It Began…

Beep.

"Sarah? Sarah…Well, I guess you must be out with the children. Just wanted to say good bye and good luck! See you in a week. Love you."

Sarah's fathers' voice rang throughout the house…but there was no one in the house to hear it. Her father was right, Sarah as out with the children, but not where one might expect them to be.

They were in……..

the Labyrinth.

The night before…

Sarah sat with one arm around Toby and the other cradling Anna. It was Toby's first night there, so Sarah tried to make him feel at home by watching his favorite movie: Muppet Treasure Island. Anna seemed quite mesmerized as she sat watching Jim Henson's magic. (Authors note: in case you were wondering, yes, I did make completely obvious similarities to Labyrinth on purpose .)

The movie had finished and Anna had fallen asleep.

"Well," said Toby, "now that that's done, let's watch Action League!"

Sarah gave him a noogie.

"Toby, its 10:30. You're lucky I let you stay up this late."

"Aw fine," he moped, "I'll go brush my teeth."

"Let me put Anna to bed and then I'll come read you a story."

"Kay," replied Toby as he ran upstairs.

Sarah lay Anna in her crib and turned off the lights. She thought she heard a small noise of some sort, but thought nothing of it. She ran to Toby's room and jumped on the bed.

"So, what story shall we hear tonight?" she said.

"Tell me the story of the…the maze thingy."

"What? Do ya mean the labyrinth?"

"Yea! I want to hear that."

"Toby…I really shouldn't. It would fill your mind with foolish thoughts!"

"Foolish? But you're sure it happened, right?"

"Right."

"So why can't I hear it, then?"

"Because…that's the way it is!"

Sarah picked up the Star Wars book and began to read. Toby then rolled his eyes, but lay down anyways. In moments, he was dead asleep.

She tried to be quiet as she walked back into Anna's room.

"Anna?" she said . She wasn't making the slightest noise.

Sarah flipped the light switch on and off…but the lights never came on.

How strange, she thought. Why does this seem so…familiar?

Her heart beat quickly and she kept on her toes, walking to the crib.

Her hand pulled back the covers and she gasped at what she saw. Nothing.

"Oh my God," she said to herself. "It's happening again."

"Toby, wake up and come over here!" she yelled in his direction. Silence.

She ran to his room as quickly as her legs could take her.

The bed was empty, and Toby gone.

"No!" Sarah screamed at no one in particular, "Not again. Jareth, why!"

"Good to see you too," said a voice behind her.

Sarah whipped around and saw him. Jareth.

"Wha-why-what do you think you're doing?"

"It's for your own good, Sarah."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"For my own good! How in the world could kidnapping my child and brother be for my own good?"

"Because, Sarah. You will return to the Labyrinth. You will return…to me."

"Never! I will never be with you!"

His hand reached over to her face and wiped away a tear. She stared into his eyes, his magnificent eyes. He simply smiled at her.

"You're lonely now Sarah. You need me."

"I don't – wait, how did you know?"

"I watch you, Sarah. Everyday. You really shouldn't wear that beige bra with your black dress.

She glared at him as he smiled back smugly.

"How dare you!" she said and slapped him across the face. He looked…confused.

"You're not an ordinary girl, Sarah."

"What, never been slapped before?"

"That and, I've never loved before."

"If you love me so much, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm doing this because I love you."

"But I- "

"Stop," he said. He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. His face was entrancing. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave! Come to my castle, live with me and Toby and Anna are free to leave."

"No."

"Well than, I guess I'll see you in the labyrinth…" His voice trailed away and Sarah found herself, again, standing in front of the large doors that lead to the Labyrinth.

She sank to the ground as her knees buckled beneath her. Hot tears ran down her face.

Somehow, something propelled her forward and she began to walk to the Labyrinth.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
